Sweet Charade
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Just some thoughts that were in my head. Character study and whatnot. Go ahead and read it, you might just find it interesting.


**Disclaimer: Do not own. Wish I did. Sure you all wish that as well. Maybe one of us will find a magic genie and then share? No, I didn't think so either.  
A/N: Drabble. Just a few thoughts I put down. Something that wouldn't really get off my mind today. May or may not be right about the characters. Like I said, just thoughts.  
Name of story from the Goo Goo Dolls song 'Hate This Place'.  
So, here it is. Do enjoy. And if you do enjoy, please (please) review.**

Sam is just like John. Though he wouldn't admit it. They both needed to plan the hunt before it happened, down the very last detail. And then follow it. They had a way about them that let people trust them, completely. Get the people to tell them anything. Believe it or not, neither Sam or John are morning people. Not until they've had their coffee. And neither of them could to laundry to save a life. They hate. Hate. Nicknames. It's not Sammy. It's not Johnny. It's Sam. It's John. Revenge. Fuels them. They've both lost their love in the same way by the same demon. Revenge is always on their thoughts, alongside their ever present grief. Sure, they both had humor, but they usually looked at the reality of it all.

And Dean is like Mary. Not that Mary took orders from John like Dean, or slept with a knife under her pillow, ready for an attack. But she would do anything for her family. Just as Dean would. They would throw themselves in harms way, to protect. And humor, true that their humor was slightly different. Mary had a great sense of humor, always with witty retorts. Dean's humor is more crude, but always at hand. Dean's also got her bright smile and easy charisma. Dean can cook. Before Mary died he would love to help her make cookies, brownies, and pies and just spend time with his mother. After her death, whenever he cooked or baked, it made him think of those memories. He also learned how due to the fact that when he was growing up, he usually made the meals for either him and Sam or all three of the men. Whenever fever came, both Dean and Mary reacted badly. They tended to take the fever and let it all go to their head, causing them to act crazy. Crazier in Dean's case anyway. They had the same eyes.

Then again, Sam is like Mary. They were lighter. They didn't like the dark or getting lost. And speaking of lost, they would be lucky if they would be able to get across the yard without getting lost. They were smart. College smart. Always did their best in their simple nature. Not liking violence. Sam never took to it like Dean had. Both Sam and Mary had a sort of innocence about them. Sam isn't aware of how much he is like Mary, but it is there. It is as if she is there coming through him sometimes. It is more notable in Sam than in Dean, which always threw John off balance. He wanted Sam to stay so that he could see Mary more. Sam and Mary never took shit from John. They would do what they wanted. They would fight him if they felt passionately about something. Not to mention they were both allergic to mint.

And Dean is also like John. They both had street smarts. Knowing the way around people. They thrived on the hunt, moving from place to place. Hotel rooms where home. After all they were all basically the same thing. It was a very comforting fact. Not to mention Dean and John would both mask their feelings. Try and keep it closed. Always on guard. They never knew when something was going to come and pop out of the dark at them. Ooh. And food that was not very good for you. They could live off the worst food ever and still be as healthy as a horse. They would hold their physical pain in, trying not to startle those around them. John and Dean felt as if they had to be the strongest of the family, like the glue that holds the bonds. And when they were getting information they did not see the need to dress up for the part. Not if they already had their fake badges. Who would question a badge? They also had a lot of fun scamming people at pool or poker or their favorite of scamming the credit cards. What else would they do for fun? If not scam?


End file.
